Breathe Again
by ClairvoyantDreamer1011
Summary: 'I'm sorry. For waking you up. And for being such a burden -' / 'Never say that.' He hissed. 'Don't you ever say that.' Laxus x Lucy. One-shot.


_Breathe Again_

Lucy woke up to find something warm draped across her waist. Startled, she let out a faint shriek and tumbled onto the floor. Still very confused as to how her pink drapes had changed to blue and how her apartment had very much enlarged overnight, Lucy took in her surroundings. She heard a groan resound from the person on the bed and stiffened.

She slowly climbed back onto the bed and glanced timidly at the person slumbering peacefully beside her. Suddenly everything clicked into place. A smile spread across Lucy's face as she lay down on her side to watch him sleep.

 _That's right. Laxus. I moved in a few days ago._

Lucy sighed in content as she softly traced his refined features one by one. Her dainty fingers trailed across the small tattoo on the lightning mage's neck. She felt him tense and immediately stopped her ministrations, but quickly sighed as he continued sleeping. It was Aquarius's symbol. The very symbol that graced the celestial spirit and its holder during the fight with Tartaros.

Not many people remembered what had happened when they were incased in Mard Geer's spell and Lucy didn't bother to tell them. Loke had insisted that she shared her sorrows with her guild mates but she had refused. Sure, it was a heroic thing to do on her part, but she was in enough pain and guilt. She didn't want to drag her friends down with her pity story. She didn't want – no, she didn't need – their pitiful 'I'm sorry's and sympathetic pats on the back.

She was strong. She had brought this cruel fate onto her best friend, so it made sense that she should be the one bearing the burden alone. It was only fair.

But she didn't expect Laxus – the strongest S-class mage who was famed for his aloof and cold exterior – of all people to be the one acknowledging her sacrifice. After their fight had ended and everybody had healed (of their physical wounds only of course, no one really healed their emotional scars even after they had moved on), it was surprisingly Laxus who approached her and asked what had happened when they were stuck in the spell.

She had shrugged it off and answered with a smile, 'Nothing important.' _Liar._ Her heart had broken into pieces when she tried to put on her usual fake smile (which was very convincing) and brush Aquarius's sacrifice as 'nothing important'.

She had expected Laxus to let her off the hook after that. But instead, his eyes had hardened and he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the rest of the guild (who were gathered for master's announcement).

'I've seen that look in your eyes before,' he had growled. Ah, he meant Future Lucy.

Lucy let out a weak laugh and replied drily, 'You're referring to the entire guild, Laxus.'

He had tightened his hold on her wrist. She didn't flinch. 'Tell me,' he ordered.

'No.' She replied just as firmly.

Their stare-off lasted for a while before his attention was diverted to her hand. He raised her right hand to his face. Too late did Lucy realize her mistake in not resisting.

'Then where did this scar come from?' His eyes were staring straight into her soul and Lucy's breath had caught in her throat. She glared at him. _Let it go already._

But her resolve crumbled and she caved in.

'I – I… I got it during the fight,' she whispered, flinching as memories of Aquarius's key breaking haunted her all over again.

Laxus's eyes instantly widened. He let go of her wrist.

'You were trapped in that monster's spell.' She continued softly. Her gaze fell to her feet. 'I… I was too weak. I couldn't defeat them. I couldn't do anything….' She choked back a sob. She turned her head away from him.

'Those monsters…' she said bitterly. 'T-they destroyed my spirits. I was losing. But she came. And she – and she….' Lucy started sobbing. 'She told me to summon the Celestial Spirit King.'

Laxus's eyes widened. He had known that Blondie was strong magically. Her magic reserves were stronger than anybody gave her credit for. He had Freed look up her magic before the Fantasia incident and the entire team was surprised to know that summoning a silver key (which were much weaker than golden keys) spirit took more magic than a Dragon Slayer's roar. And when Blondie said she summoned three golden keys and the Celestial Spirit King – which was known as a deity in both the celestial world and in their world – it meant that she could easily over-power his entire team magically.

Laxus then realized that forcing her to relive those moments was just downright cruel. His eyes had softened and he laid his hand on her trembling shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by master's announcement.

Lucy had dried her tears and turned her attention to Master. And that was the moment her world fell apart.

Lucy didn't realize she was crying until she felt a warm hand cup her wet cheeks.

'Hey,' the lightning dragon slayer whispered. 'Hey, we're all past that. You brought her back, remember?'

Lucy cried harder as he rubbed circles comfortingly on her back. Before they got together, she would never have known that the all-powerful, I-will-make-you-bow-at-my-feet Laxus Dreyar was capable of showing affection. But now, after 2 years of being in a steady albeit secret relationship, she knows better than anyone that her first impression of him was not true. Not at all. The Laxus Dreyar in front of her – the one with the worried, creased eyebrows and soft smiles and gentle touches – that was the man she fell in love with two years ago.

Sure, she had first fallen for his cocky grin and aloof attitude, and she loves the playful teasing and harmless banter they exchange all the time…but months after secretly dating, she had no doubt that she had fallen heads over heels in love with both of Laxus's sides – the commanding, snarky and cocky part; and also the gentle, soft, caring side of him.

His surprising soothing, baritone voice and butterfly touches slowly calmed her down. Lucy hiccupped and mumbled, 'I'm sorry. For waking you up. And for being such a burd –'

Laxus immediately spun her around to face him, multitudes of emotion were flashing in those stormy eyes of his. 'Never say that.' He hissed. 'Don't you ever say that again.'

Lucy trembled, a new wave of tears threatening to spill. But it wasn't because of his tone. No, she was much stronger than that. It was just the hormo-

'Lucy, it's been years. Sure, so what if you destroyed Aquarius's only chance at freedom? So what if you weren't strong enough then?' Lucy visibly flinched. 'You were the first ever celestial mage to create a new gold key, and you call yourself weak?' He said, in slight awe. He still couldn't get over the fact that his girlfriend was the first mage to ever create a new gold key.

'Look at me, Lucy.' He commanded.

Lucy hesitated. Laxus let out a soft sigh as he reached up to cup her chin and gently turn her towards him. He hates seeing her like this. He knew how much she hated it when he saw her vulnerable side and he knew he hated to see her like that too.

He's never loved anyone so much, so fully that it feels as though his heart is bursting at the seams. And yet he's never been more afraid. He loves her too much to let her slip out of his grasp. Because if she does…he had a feeling he would get sucked in by her too.

His eyes softened and he leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers. 'Trust me,' he whispered, his deep blue eyes staring straight at his lover's chocolate doe eyes. His heart fractured as he saw the despair and guilt in her eyes.

With the sun hitting her delicate frame and her silky blonde hair framing her tear-stained face, Laxus saw a fallen angel in front of him – with healed wings that were once broken. She belonged in the light. And it hurt – _it hurt so damn much_ – that he could only watch as she continued falling and falling and _falling_ …until the day she finally learns to fly again.

Laxus had originally planned to surprise Lucy with a stroll through the park and a picnic under the stars later that night. It was simple and nothing too fancy, but that was what Lucy loved about them. This time though, it would be different. There was a certain star that night that he wanted her to see; and also a certain something he wanted her to have.

But now, seeing the one he willingly gave his heart to cry into his chest, he realized that things would have to wait. _He_ would have to wait.

But Laxus didn't mind. He'd continue waiting for her, even though they're already together. He'd still be there waiting. Waiting for the day she finally woke up and saw how she'd already fixed everything. Waiting for the day she finally realized that she wasn't alone anymore.

He would wait.

* * *

I originally wanted this to be fluffy, but I somehow switched to angst half-way through. _ I think I' a magnet for angsty stuff. Anyway, what do y'all think? Please leave a review! It helps me improve. :)

That's all for now. Bye!


End file.
